tyrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Ixmucane
Ixmucane is one of the planets from Tyrian. Details The original headquarters of Microsol. This planet has a very dry and desert-like surface with the occasional mountain range. The advantage of this world is its weak inner crust, allowing Microsol to build gigantic research facilities underground. Immense domed cities can be seen in major research and production locations. The tragedy of Ixmucane is that it was originally the home of the Zica, an unknown race of alien that originally carved immeasurable labyrinthine tunnel systems under the surface. The Zica are feared by xenoscientists, who believe that the they have fled to the outer reaches of the sector where they plan to launch a massive attack on Deliani and Microsol, using outer-dimensional technology. But is it true...? And, if so, will I, the writer, ever grow bored enough to write the sequel using this suggested plotline? Ixmucane is the only known tunnel world to have been excavated. Even though the Zica had apparently been dead for 421965032 standard years, 14 days, and 32 minutes (SCI estimation), their internal defenses were still partially active and destroyed many ships who came to investigate the tunnel world. Microsol launched a giant excavation of the planet, equipped with powerful destroyers as well as research vessels. Even still, 241 died trying to stop the defensive systems. General Zinglon reportedly sacrificed ships to get through to the control centers, rather than allow the defensive weapons to be destroyed. To this day, the tunnel world is a center of Microsol activity. Its open tunnels allow for easy shipbuilding and mining of mineral deposits, as well as the powerful geothermal energy radiation near the core. Scientists, however, are still not certain of the exact second that the last member of the Zica race on Ixmucane died, but believe it is about 25 additional seconds from their previous estimate (calculated from their exact time of arrival for final excavation). Researchers quote advances in dating techniques to determine more accurately the events on Ixmucane. Also, they claim the fact that many of their researchers are still being killed by accidents involving the alien technology hampers their ability to conduct more tests. One anonymous SCI has reported that the advances in dating technology here were worth the lives expended to reach the core. In a tightbeam interview he said, "This timing solution will be the crowning moment in my career. It's the most important goal to us. The Sun Project is entirely overrated". Trivia * An excerpt from the game's manual suggests that the planet's name was originally that of GygesGYGES: The original headquarters of Microsol. This planet has a very dry and desert-like surface with the occasional mountain range. Microsol's interestin this world lies in its weak inner crust, which allows for construction of underground research facilities. Immense domed cities can be seen in major research and production locations. The tragedy of Gyges is that it was originally the home of the Zica, an unknown race of alien that originally carved immeasurable labyrinthine tunnel systems under the surface. Microsol drove them out, disregarding the rights of an entire race, vaporizing entire colonies at a time. The Zica are feared by xenoscientists. Xeno-scientists believe the Zica have fled to the outer reaches of the sector where they plan to launch a massive attack on Gyges and Microsol, using outer-dimensional technology. But is it true...?. References Videos Category:Planets